


11. Wearing kigurumis 穿玩偶裝

by tienian



Series: 多CP短篇集 — OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: ＊現代AU＊海倫娜的心情不太好，她的高錐客叔叔決定帶她出去透風。





	11. Wearing kigurumis 穿玩偶裝

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Challenge第十一篇，親情向的高錐客Ｘ海倫娜。  
> ＊此篇為現代AU！＊

 

摩托車沿著公路奔馳，雖然路上沒什麼車，可是騎士依舊將速度維持在速限以下，甚至有點太慢了。海加阿姨曾跟海倫娜說，高錐客叔叔以前可喜歡飆車了。他騎起車來，連風也追不上他。海加阿姨是這麼形容的。不過，自海倫娜有記憶以來，高錐客的後座從不代表著危險，而是安穩、舒適的，比海倫娜學校的校車要可靠平穩。

高錐客厚實的肩膀擋住海倫娜的視線，不過當海倫娜伸長了脖子，還是能瞥到遠方的海。他們很幸運，這天的天氣很好，海洋與天空是同樣清澈的藍。像是要回應她的想法，在看到海的下一秒，海倫娜就聞到海的味道，帶點鹹味的苦，正好和她的心情相呼應。

前一夜和媽的對話又出現在海倫娜腦海中，她眨了眨眼，假裝眼中的淚是因為風太強的緣故。即便以他們的速度，迎面而來的風一點也不強勁，反而摻著一絲柔情。

海倫娜本來並不想出門的，是高錐客叔叔硬要帶她出來的。心情正差的她完全沒問高錐客他們的目的地為何，只是跨上摩托車的後座，期望高錐客能載著她離開家、遠離一切。

高錐客在出口處轉了個彎，帶海倫娜離開公路，往一座海邊的小鎮駛去。海倫娜看了看路標，覺得小鎮的名字似曾相識。高錐客熟練地在路口轉彎，海離他們愈來愈近，海的氣味亦然，但直到高錐客停下車，海倫娜才認出他們在哪。

 _黑斯廷斯。_ 海倫娜在心裡又默唸了一次小鎮的名字，簡單的幾個音節喚起了深藏的回憶。

她想起來了，小時候媽跟高錐客叔叔總會在暑假時帶她來這裡，去海邊臨時搭建的小遊樂場遊玩。當時遊樂場的雲霄飛車讓她嚇得半死，它的軌道像是掛在天空的雲，而且有著海浪般起伏的形狀。不過，在高錐客叔叔鼓勵海倫娜勇敢一點去嘗試後，她還是去搭了一趟。整趟過程中，海倫娜都緊閉著雙眼，根本沒去享受雲霄飛車帶來的快感，而是藉由人們興奮的耳語跟尖叫聲判斷自己到底是在高處還是在低處。她還記得，媽在她搭完雲霄飛車後，買一支比她的臉還大的棉花糖獎勵海倫娜。

海倫娜記憶中的黑斯廷斯是熱鬧的，他們每次都會在黑斯廷斯待到入夜，看著摩天輪的燈點起，亮紅色的光灑在海上，被波浪切成一塊一塊的。而當他們離開時，除了能看到遊樂場閃爍的燈，還能隱約聽到嬉鬧的人聲，像一場永不停歇的嘉年華。

此刻，黑斯廷斯卻不像她小時候那樣有魔力了。摩天輪跟雲霄飛車都還在，可是卻不若海倫娜記憶中那樣高大。她不敢相信自己居然曾經這麼害怕那座雲霄飛車，它甚至都沒繞圈圈呢！

「很懷念吧。」站在她身旁的高錐客開口，他也正在看著濱海的小型遊樂園。「沒時間發呆了，我們還有正事要做呢！」他邊說邊拍了拍海倫娜的肩，海倫娜發現他手上提著一個紙袋。

海倫娜逼自己將思緒拉回現實之中。「正事？」她問，「什麼正事？」

高錐客沒有回答，只是領著她離開停車場，往遊樂園走去。遊樂園的入口是一座小拱門，上頭的招牌上寫著 **夏日驚奇遊樂園** 。高錐客在拱門下停住腳步，拿出皮夾，在裡頭翻找了一陣，然後將一張照片遞給海倫娜。

「你還記得這張照片嗎？」

藉由照片鮮豔的色調，海倫娜看出這是用底片沖出來的照片。高錐客叔叔曾跟她說過，用底片沖洗出來的照片從不需要修圖，因為沖底片本身就像在套用濾鏡一樣，將現實美化成回憶。照片裡的藍天比現實中的天空要藍，一點也不像真的。照片的一角印著日期，二零零七年七月十二日，海倫娜當時才七歲。她的鬈髮不受控制地在空中飄揚，而她的笑容可燦爛了。這一定是他們某一次到遊樂場時所拍的照片，因為海倫娜站在遊樂場的雲霄飛車前，旁邊站著一位穿著龍的布偶裝的人 —— **_蘿蔔_** ，當海倫娜細看布偶裝的綠色鱗片與黑色尖角時，那頭龍的名字就這麼闖進她腦海裡。

蘿蔔是海倫娜兒時最喜愛的卡通人物。他是一頭綠色的龍，就連翅膀也是青綠色的。蘿蔔的頭上有著銳利的尖角，可以攻擊敵人。每天晚上她都會在晚上九點前做完功課，好準時收看卡通。蘿蔔會跟他的巫師友人一起在空中飛翔，試著打敗會使用黑魔法的壞人。

 _嘿_ ，海倫娜注意到， _照片中的她也穿著有蘿蔔圖樣的_ _ T-shirt _ _呢_ 。 T-shirt 上的蘿蔔正準備展翅高飛，眼睛因為興奮的情緒而瞪得大大的。海倫娜並不記得他們那次來到黑斯廷斯的旅行，不過看到照片後，她依舊覺得懷念。舊照片總有這樣的魔力，好似他們保存的不止有畫面，而是連回憶的溫度都留存了下來。

「這是你第一次碰到真人版的蘿蔔，當時你可興奮了，所以你媽特地拍照紀念。」高錐客說話時，聲音裡也充滿著懷念，「哎呀，沒想到你居然長這麼大了。」他揉了揉海倫娜的頭髮，其他時候，海倫娜可能會躲開或是抗議，可是這次她讓高錐客揉亂她好不容易梳理整齊的髮型。

「你特地帶我來這裡講古？」海倫娜問，雖然她得承認，來到黑斯廷斯的確很不錯。她很確信自己可以說服高錐客帶她去喝一杯啤酒 ——

「別給我想些有的沒的。」高錐客彷彿能看穿她的心思一樣，「我在想，我們能重現這張照片。你看，我甚至租了一套蘿蔔的布偶裝！還幫你買了同一件蘿蔔 T-shirt ！」他邊說邊搖了搖手裡的袋子。

高錐客叔叔興奮的樣子讓海倫娜覺得好笑。「為什麼要重現照片呢？」她問，「你該不會是想放在你的 Instagram 上吧？」海倫娜必須承認，雖然高錐客叔叔從以前到現在都算是一位「很酷的叔叔」，可是在社群媒體上面，他異常地差勁。海倫娜可不想再被他標註在一張尷尬的照片裡，她明年就要上大學了，得趁現在先開始營造好形象才行。

「這是其中一個目的。」高錐客叔叔朝她笑了笑，眼神卻忽然變得認真。「另外，我覺得這也可以是很棒的生日禮物。羅威娜的生日就快到了。」

聽到媽的名字，海倫娜的心一沉。她咬了咬嘴唇，果然，高錐客叔叔不是平白無故帶她出來的。

察覺到海倫娜的情緒，高錐客只得利誘。他放軟了語氣說：「你知道，這代表你不用出一毛錢就能準備好你媽的生日禮物。」

海倫娜瞇起眼睛。高錐客的條件很誘人，何況，她也還沒想到今年該送媽什麼。「我們還得幫照片買個好看的相框。」她說，試圖提高價碼。

「我願意出錢。」高錐客聳聳肩，「只要你願意配合。」

「可是相框得由我來選！」

「成交！」高錐客開心地大喊。他從袋子裡拿出了一件 T-shirt 給海倫娜。「快去換衣服吧。」

看著那件印著卡通圖案的 T-shirt ，海倫娜忽然有點後悔，可是還是在高錐客的催促下去換了衣服。

 

那件 T-shirt 實在太大了，衣襬幾乎要到海倫娜的膝蓋，海倫娜看了一下後面的標籤，居然寫著 L ，而且她覺得那是男裝。穿著過大衣服的她，看起來就像小孩子一樣，而 T-shirt 上的卡通圖案可沒讓她顯得成熟。

不過，海倫娜所有的抱怨在看到高錐客叔叔後，就全變成笑聲。高錐客穿著深綠色的布偶裝，一手拎著後方的尾巴，另一手則拿著頭套，他的腳步因為厚重的衣物而變得緩慢，背後的翅膀隨著他的腳步而晃動。海倫娜第一次看到他這麼 ——- _不像高錐客_ ，她找不到更好的形容了。

海倫娜跟著他一起走到雲霄飛車前方，等高錐客站定位置後，海倫娜幫他把頭套戴上。頭套在嘴巴的位置開了個縫，高錐客的藍眼睛就這麼藏在蘿蔔鋸齒狀的利牙後方。海倫娜記得，卡通裡的蘿蔔會從嘴裡吐出火焰來逼退敵人。高錐客也可以用一個眼神來嚇唬人，海倫娜想。

此刻，高錐客望著她的藍眼睛是充滿期待的。「記得，你要擺出跟照片裡一樣的姿勢。」他淘淘不絕地說，聲音被布料給悶住，「請路人拍照前可以先讓他們看看原本的照片，好讓他們知道該如何取景。」

「是是是。」海倫娜敷衍地說，隨即找了位路人，解釋了情況後便將手機交給他，跑到高錐客身邊。

海倫娜才剛站好，並雙手叉腰 —— 這是她在原本照片中擺的姿勢，就聽到高錐客繼續嘮叨：「記住，你是第一次遇見真的蘿蔔的海倫娜，想像你之前從沒遇見過，忽然蘿蔔就出現在你面前。想像『哇啦！』一聲，他突然出現了！」他邊說邊比著誇張的手勢，頭上的角隨著他的動作而前後搖動，滑稽得很。

高錐客的話與動作逗得海倫娜大笑出聲，以至於她沒聽到攝影師的倒數。

＊＊＊

路人拍了好幾張照片，高錐客和海倫娜猶豫了很久後，才決定要將哪一張印出來，作為給羅威娜的禮物。他們選的是一張海倫娜仰頭大笑的照片，而高錐客則是一臉認真地在假扮蘿蔔，穿著布偶裝的他站得筆挺，頭上的角在陽光下聳立，看起來就像真的龍一樣具有威脅性。海倫娜非常喜歡這一張，她甚至覺得高錐客如果將照片放在他的 Instagram 上，她也不會那麼在意。

「我們該走了嗎？」決定好照片後，海倫娜伸個懶腰，她等不及要將身上幼稚的 T-shirt 脫掉了。

「你不逛一下遊樂園嗎？」高錐客問，雖然他已經將頭套拿下來了，他仍因為穿著布偶裝而被悶到流汗。他甩了甩汗濕的紅色長髮，期盼地望向遊樂園裡的攤販：「我想先喝杯啤酒。」

「我也是！」海倫娜立刻贊同。

高錐客抬了抬眉。「你只能喝可樂。」他果斷地說，不理會海倫娜低聲的抱怨。接著他便吃力地起身，拖著尾巴走向其中一個攤販。

他們在遊樂園邊緣找了個面海的位置坐了下來，海風配著冰涼的可樂讓暑氣沒那麼難受。海倫娜瞥了一眼高錐客與他手中的啤酒，好奇啤酒嚐起來會是怎麼樣的滋味。

有好一陣子，他們就這麼啜著飲料，聽著海鷗的叫聲，沒人說一句話。

「謝謝你。」高錐客打破沉默，用冰涼的啤酒瓶輕觸了一下海倫娜的手。「羅威娜會很喜歡這個禮物的。」

海倫娜不知道該說什麼，於是她繼續保持沈默。

「我知道你們在鬧彆扭，不過你得知道，羅威娜不希望你去蘇格蘭是有原因的。」

「這是 _ **我**_ 要去的大學，我總得有話語權吧。」海倫娜嘟起嘴，可樂很甜，可是心裡的苦卻讓她嚐不到糖分。前一天和媽的爭吵還歷歷在目，媽否定了她想去的前三所大學，只因為它們都在 _ **蘇格蘭**_ 。「媽明明知道蘇格蘭的大學有我想要的科系。」海倫娜沒說另一個想去蘇格蘭的理由是因為有一位男孩也想去。她知道媽和高錐客都不會喜歡那個理由的。

高錐客的手撫著放在一旁的頭套，長了繭的手指捏了捏蘿蔔黑色的角，接著又去戳旁邊的綠色鱗片。海倫娜看得出來他很不自在。

而她知道原因。

「是因為 _ **他**_ 在蘇格蘭，對吧。」海倫娜說。她能看到高錐客皺起了眉頭，可是她才不會就此停止呢，不，她可不是小女孩了，可不會輕易地就退縮。

 _ **他**_ ，指的是海倫娜的父親。她的父母在她出生前就分開了，而且一直沒有再聯絡。她只知道父親住在愛丁堡，如此而已。

高錐客嘆了口氣，然後將剩下的啤酒一次灌完。

「是的，是因為他。」他說，眼神盯著遠方，迷失在思緒中。「海倫娜，你媽怕你會受傷。不，你媽和我，還有海加都怕你會受傷。 _ **他**_ —— 他很難以預料，就算我們曾經是摯友，我們也無法知道他會如何面對你。」

「可是我又沒有要去找他。」海倫娜回嘴。

高錐客驚訝地看向她。「你沒有？」

海倫娜搖了搖頭。「沒有。我是說，當然，我會想去的一部分原因是因為媽跟你還有海加阿姨年輕時都在蘇格蘭生活過。可是，我從來沒有想過要去找他。」

她握著可樂瓶的手上沾滿了水珠，可是海倫娜將瓶子握得更緊，希望她等下說出口的話不會太奇怪。「媽給我的愛已經足夠了，比雙人份的愛還要多。我不需要去找他。」

海倫娜能感受到自己的臉頰在發燙。「而且，我還有海加阿姨。 ** _還有你_ 。**」她低聲說。

她說的是實話。雖然他們今天重現的老照片中只有她自己跟一位假扮成蘿蔔的人，可是海倫娜知道，如果去翻家裡的相簿，她能看見媽跟她一起過節的照片。她跟海加一起做菜的時刻也被相機紀錄了下來，而高錐客陪她玩耍的照片大概足夠塞滿三本相簿。

她的童年是由她的媽媽、海加跟高錐客所組成的。而她的童年之所以能如此精彩，也是因為有了他們。

海倫娜盯著可樂瓶，等著高錐客說些什麼。出乎她意料之外的是，高錐客將她擁入懷中，衣服上的蘿蔔的鱗片戳著她的額頭，不過海倫娜沒有反抗，而是伸出雙臂回抱了他，一手輕撫著蘿蔔的翅膀。

「哎，海倫娜，你什麼時候長這麼大了呢？」高錐客的聲音聽起來有些哽咽。

＊＊＊

高錐客決定要跟海倫娜一起說服羅威娜。他相信如果好好解釋，羅威娜會讓海倫娜去蘇格蘭讀書的。高錐客提議今晚去海加的咖啡店一起商量策略。海倫娜光想到海加阿姨做的蛋糕就忍不住流口水，不過當她看到遊樂園裡的雲霄飛車時，決定在遊樂園再逗留久一點。

票務人員很不情不願地讓高錐客穿著布偶裝坐上雲霄飛車，並再三說明如果頭套在途中掉了下來，他可不負責。

初夏時來到遊樂園的人並不多，因此他們搶到了第一排的位置。等到所有乘客都坐齊之後，雲霄飛車先是緩慢地爬上坡。第一個坡是最高、最陡的，所以花了不少時間。

雲霄飛車在頂點時稍微停了一會，海倫娜跟高錐客在短暫的空檔中互望了一眼。

然後他們一同在下降時大叫出聲，任憑速度帶他們前往未知的前方。這次海倫娜沒有閉上眼，而是睜大了眼將所有風景納入眼中。他們的前方是藍天，旁邊則是蔚藍的海。有那麼一刻，海倫娜覺得自己就像卡通裡的巫師一樣，乘著她的龍，飛向遠方。就算眼前有什麼挑戰，只要她的龍、她的夥伴還在，她就不用擔心。

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [20\. Dancing 跳舞](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181712) by [tienian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian)




End file.
